Wyprawa po Maleficent
by DamnedGirl
Summary: Charmingowie, Regina i Hook są teraz w jednej drużynie, a Rumple jest ponownie przeciw nim. Regina i Hook muszą upewnić się, że Gold nie dostanie tego czego chce.


**_Od Autorki: _**_Do napisania tego one-shot'a zainspirował mnie mój sen, który miałam niedawno. Mam nadzieję, że to niewielkie opowiadanie wam się spodoba. :)_

_Ten blog powstał w celu takich właśnie opowiadań._

Komentarze są mile widziane :)

W pewnym momencie obydwoje się zatrzymali. Dookoła panował półmrok i całkowita cisza. Jedyną rzeczą jaką słyszeli były ich kroki i oddechy. Zaszli w głąb kopalni, którą zamieszkiwała Maleficent. Jednak nie było po niej ani śladu. Było to niebezpieczne zadanie, ale się nie bali. Regina miała magię, a Hook swój piracki spryt. Byli pewni, że razem dadzą sobie z czarownicą radę.

Hook podszedł do urwiska i spojrzał w dół. Regina stała kilka kroków za nim rozglądając się dookoła i nadsłuchując. Jej myśli przeszyły wspomnienia o tym jak byli tu razem ostatnim razem. I szczerze, miała nadzieję, że zostanie to w przeszłości ; i dla niego, i dla niej. Co jak co, ale zapłaciła za to, że go zdradziła. Jednak nic tak nie łączy dawnych nieprzyjaciół jak wspólny wróg, prawda?

"Jest taka możliwość, że jej tu zwyczajnie nie ma?" Głos Hook'a odbił się echem o kamienne ściany kopalni. "Nie zaatakowałaby nas już teraz?"

Regina jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

"Właściwie możesz mi powtórzyć po co dokładnie tu jesteśmy?"

"By ją zabić, Hook. Teraz, kiedy Rumpelstiltskin jest ponownie przeciwko nam nie możemy pozwolić by w jego ręce dostała się najpotężniejsza broń jaką tu obecnie mamy. W tym wypadku jest to Maleficent."

Hook odwrócił się w jej stronę, by móc na nią spojrzeć.

"Nie wspominałaś czasem, że utrzymuje ją przy życiu potężne zaklęcie?"

Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały na twarzy Reginy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, który Hook niemal od razu odwzajemnił.

"Zgadza się." Z twarzy brunetki nie znikał uśmiech. "Ja jestem po to by je złamać, a ty by się nią zając kiedy nadejdzie czas."

"A nie lepiej jest ją wykorzystać, by stanęła z nami przeciwko krokodylowi? A może..." Hook zatrzymał się na moment. Regina widziała, że był zamyślony. "A co jeżeli on już ją zdobył i dlatego nie ma po niej ani śladu?"

Brunet doskonale wiedział, że to byłaby najgorsza rzecz jaka mogłaby ich w tej chwili spotkać - Maleficent po stronie Rumple'a.

"Może być jeszcze gorzej." Mruknęła cicho Regina."Jeżeli jest już po stronie Gold'a i czeka tu na nas..."

Kobieta odeszła kilka kroków wgłąb. Niedaleko widziała szklaną trumnę Snow, w której trzymała wcześniej diament, który mógł zniszczyć Storybrooke. Nie wiedziała dokładnie dlaczego, ale na jej widok w jej wnętrzu budziła się furia. Czy to dlatego, że jabłko zawiodło, podczas kiedy miała to być ostateczna zemsta, czy też sięgało to o wiele głębiej? Do śmierci Daniela?

Odwracając wzrok i odsuwając od siebie myśli o dawno zmarłym ukochanym, Regina usiadła na dużym głazie zrezygnowana. Hook spojrzał na nią i uniósł swoje ciemne brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Po chwili wahania ruszył w jej stronę i usiadł przy jej boku. Przez kilka dłużących się w nieskończoność minut panowała ciążąca cisza.

"Ile mamy tak czekać?"

Regina drgnęła kiedy głos mężczyzny przerwał ciszę.

"Ile będzie trzeba. Musimy uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Nie sądziłam, że będzie ci jej brakować... Tyle lat poszukiwań by znaleźć to co może zabić Mrocznego..." Hook przewrócił na to oczami. Nagle jej głowa znalazła się na jego ramieniu, a powieki opadły ciężko. "Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby z naszej winy wszyscy byli w zagrożeniu."

"To prawda? To co mówili o tobie Emma i Henry?"

"Cokolwiek masz na myśli..."

"To, że naprawdę się zmieniłaś? Teraz już na dobre? Nie będziesz już ścigać Snow, ani starała się odzyskać Henry'ego?"

Oczy Reginy się otworzyły. Biorąc głęboki oddech usiadła prosto wbijając wzrok w ziemie nie wiedząc jak na to wszystko mu odpowiedzieć. Z całą pewnością nie była tą kobietą, która była Złą Królową. Owszem używała magii i czasami brała ona nad nią kontrolę, ale nie czerpała jej z nienawiści do Snow, tylko z miłości do Henry'ego. Ten mały chłopiec był dla niej wszystkim.

W końcu Regina powoli skinęła głową i wstała.

"Zmieniłam się." Powiedziała, powolnym krokiem chodząc niedaleko głazu, na którym siedziała z Hook'iem. "Nie zabiłam Snow przez ostatnie 29 lat, choć miałam do tego milion okazji. Chociażby tą po śmierci mojej matki..."

Brunetka opuściła wzrok na wspomnienie dnia, w którym trzymała po raz ostatni Corę w swoich ramionach. Corę, która wreszcie miała w sobie swoje serce. Gdyby nie Snow, Regina miałaby teraz matkę, która rzeczywiście prawdziwie ją kocha.

"A Henry? Nigdy nie przestanę o niego walczyć. Jest moim synem, jak mogłabym to zrobić? Po prostu muszę nauczyć się żyć w pokoju z Emmą." Zaśmiała się cicho. "To raczej nie będzie takie proste."

Kiedy odwróciła się by na niego spojrzeć zobaczyła, że on także stał. W jednej chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się zadziorny uśmiech.

"Chyba nie myślisz..." Zaczęła podchodząc do niego powolnym krokiem. "że jestem tą Złą Królową..." Kiedy stanęła przed nim wyjęła jego hak. "którą poznałeś?" Dokańczając pytanie uniosła hakiem jego podbródek, tak jak to zrobiła ok. 30 lat temu przy planowaniu razem z nim zamachu na Corę.

Widząc jego wzrok jej gardło opuścił melodyjny śmiech, który spowodował delikatny uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny. Zaraz potem kobieta oddała piratowi jego własność, ale się od niego nie odsunęła, nawet mimo, że stała blisko, bardzo blisko. Ich ubrania praktycznie się dotykały. Przez chwilę patrzyła się w jego oczy, a on w jej. W pewnym momencie jej wzrok zatrzymał się na jego ustach, a jej wargi się rozchyliły. Regina nie rozumiała z początku dlaczego jej serce zaczęło uderzać coraz mocniej i coraz szybciej. Jakby nie kontrolując własnych poczynań jej ręka objęła jego szyję. Stając na palcach - nawet mimo, że miała na sobie swoje długie obcasy - wplotła palce w jego krótkie, czarne włosy i dosięgnęła swoimi wargami jego usta.

Do tej pory brunetka nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak bardzo chciała to zrobić. Wyczuła zaskoczenie i wahanie ze strony Hook'a. Te kilka pierwszych sekund zdawało się mijać dla Reginy w spowolnionym tempie. Nie, że to wrażenie było czymś czego nie chciała. Ale wyczuwając jednoznaczną dezorientację Hook'a sama straciła pewność siebie.

W momencie, w którym miała się już od niego odsunąć poczuła jego ciepłą dłoń na swoich plecach raz jego metalowy hak. Brunetka odruchowo przyległa do ciała mężczyzny, gdy ten zaczął pogłębiać słodkie pocałunki.

Uczucie, które w tej chwili się w niej pojawiło było znajome, a za razem obce. Czegoś takiego nie czuła przy Graham'ie, a już na pewno nie przy Leopold'ie. Nie, to sięgało dalej w jej przeszłość. Daniel. Normalnie w takiej chwili Regina by go odepchnęła od siebie i zaczęła uciekać. Ale tego jednak nie zrobiła. I nie chodziło tu tylko o to, że nie mogła, bo znajdowała się w żelaznych objęciach pirata. Nie chciała tego zrobić, gdzieś głęboko. To uczucie było czymś czego szukała od wielu, wielu lat. Odkąd wyszła za Leopold'a związki jakie zaznała miały jedynie charakter czysto fizyczny. Nic poza tym. Nic dziwnego więc, że jej długi związek z Graham'em nie przerodził się w nic ponad to. Jedyną osobą, od której Regina zaznała prawdziwej miłości był Daniel. W dzieciństwie zaznała jedynie miłość ojca. Stosunkowo niedawno zaznała wreszcie matczynej miłości w ostatnich sekundach jej życia. Najtrudniej było o miłość Henry'ego. Jednak wszystkie te osoby od niej odeszły. Daniel, jej ojciec i matka - nie żyli, a Henry był pod skrzydłami Emmy i Charming'ów. Ale czy jeżeli chodziło o Hook'a... Czy to już głębsze uczucie? W jej zachowaniu nie było nieczystych intencji. Nie chciała go kontrolować, ani uwieść dla swoich samolubnych zachcianek, tak jak to robiła z innymi w przeszłości. Zrobiła to, bo chciała jego bliskości, tak bardzo, że emocje wzięły nad nią kontrolę.

Uczucia zawsze były jej klątwą. Od tego wszystko się zaczęło. Uczucie do Daniel'a, złamane serce, a potem potrzeba zemsty na Snow. Gdyby przekładała rozsądek nad serce nie stałaby się tym czym wcześniej była.

Regina przerwała pocałunek by zaczerpnąć powietrza i spojrzała głęboko w niebieskie oczy Hook'a. Po krótkiej chwili chwyciła swoimi wargami jego górną wargę i zaczęła ją delikatnie ssać. Językiem przejechała wzdłuż niej.

Nagle oboje usłyszeli głuchy huk i odskoczyli od siebie. Potem usłyszeli trzepot dużych skrzydeł i już po chwili nad nimi pojawił się wielki smok. Maleficent.

Mrok rozjaśnił wielki płomień, który opuścił paszczę smoka.

"Zrób coś!"

Regina usłyszała krzyk Hook'a i odruchowo wzniosła ręcę w górę, w stronę smoka i poczuła jak magia przepływa przez jej ciało. Już po sekundzie sylwetkę spowiła niebieska otoczka z maggi uniemożliwiając poruszanie się.

Oboje oddychali głęboko. Regina spojrzała na Hook'a i napotkała jego wzrok.

"Daj mi książkę zaklęć." Powiedziała podchodząc do niego z wyciągniętą ręką. "Muszę złamać zaklęcie."

"Mam lepszy pomysł. A może tak by odebrać Maleficent serce?" Regina uniosła brwi, a on kontynuował. "Wtedy byłaby nam poddana, czyż nie? I krokodyl nie mógłby ją przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, o ile nie odbierze nam jej serca."

"To ryzykowne." Odezwała się wreszcie. "Nie wiemy czy Rumple już tego nie zrobił. W dodatku nie wiem jak długo zaklęcie ją utrzyma."

"Sądzę jednak, że warto podjąć to ryzyko." Upierał się Hook. "Zajmę się tym."

Regina spojrzała głęboko w jego oczy i widziała, że nie ustąpi. Wzdychając podeszła do niego i dotknęła palcami jego haka, który na sekundę rozbłysł.

"To to samo zaklęcie, które rzuciłam kiedyś. Jedno serce." Hook skinął głową i ruszył w stronę smoczycy. "Hook." Mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią. "Bądź ostrożny."

Na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

"Będę."

Regina skinęła głową, a Hook odwrócił się i ponownie ruszył w kierunku czarownicy. Brunetka stała na baczności, by w razie czego ponownie rzucić na smoczycę zaklęcie. Hook zwinnie wspiął się po skałach by dostać się na odpowiednią wysokość, a potem wszystko poszło gładko. Zanurzył swój hak w piersi smoka, a gdy go wyjął widniało na nim lśniące, ciemne serce, które od razu jej rzucił, a ona je złapała. W tamtym momencie zaklęcie przetrzymujące nieruchomo Maleficent złamało się. Hook szybko zeskoczył z wielkiego głazu i, na jego nieszczęście, wylądował prawie na plecach. Regina od razu podbiegła do niego i upadła na kolana przy nim.

"Wszystko w porządku?"

"Jak najbardziej, kochana."

"To było głupie. Wiesz, że nie dałabym jej cie skrzywdzić."

Hook lekko przewrócił oczami kiedy pomagała mu wstać. Już na nogach oboje spojrzeli na leżącą na zimnej ziemi soczycę.

"Dobra robota, Hook."

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego.

"Aye."

Odpowiedział pirat odwzajemniając uśmiech.


End file.
